


comfort;

by samodivax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodivax/pseuds/samodivax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei Lavellan is a talkative person but realizing you're the only one who does the talking can make you insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort;

He rarely spoke of himself or his expiriences outside the Fade. At best Lorelei recalled something about him being born in a village to the North, but nothing more. No childhood stories, no awkward tales or personal memories to speak of. She made it a point to talk for both of them then - for every story he left unsaid, she told two. She made up for the ambigiousness of his tales with vivid details in her own.

Her clansmen oft said that she who speaks too often, says too little.

Lorelei feared she was boring him, that for all his listening he would rather she silence herself. Insecurity took over one day and, as usual, she visited him again. However, rather than ushering him over to the coach to converse, she instead climbed the platform and sat; legs dangling of the edge as was her preference.  
Solas said nothing, merely studied her with a cusiousity bordering confusion.

Lorelei half expected him to turn his back and continue whatever he was reading, but to her relief he did no such thing. Instead, he made his way up the platform and stood beside her.

"May I have a seat beside you?" he asked politely and she nodded, a tiny smile gracing her features.

Both sat next to each other, legs hanging downward, in an amicable silence. Shyly, Lorelei slid a hand over to his and traced over his knuckles, the tips of her fingers brushing delicately over the skin. He turned to face her and took her hand between his own, holding it gently as he spoke.

"Lorelei," her eyes widened - was it excitement or worry that made knots in her belly? It was odd, how warm his hands were compared to hers in that moment, despite him being the one to manifest ice out of nothing. "I enjoy listening to you."

She wasn't sure she'd heard him. His lips moved, sounds were formed and yet she couldn't process their meaning at first. A full few seconds later, it dawned on her and relief washed over her face. The weight seemed to be lifted off her chest with less than a sentence.

"I enjoy speaking with you, and I enjoy listening to what you say." he repeated, as if knowing she needed to hear it again. "I find the stories you tell exciting."

Lorelei gave a mishapen grin, brows furrowing ever so slightly.

"They're not that interesting..." she mumbled.

"I disagree. Perhaps to you they are merely events past, but I find them extraordinary."

_You. I find **you** extraordinary._

She knew he hadn't said it, not literally, yet that is what she heard, what the intuition that saved her time and time again had just told her. Somehow she knew it to be the truth.

"I find yours extraordinary, too." she chirped, grinning up at him "And I'd like to hear more of them."

Words could do no justice to what his smile said.

And so she scooted over and leaned her head on his shoulder, both savouring their agreed moment of comfortable silence.


End file.
